


At The Rainbow Room

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Boarding School, Body Modification, Brotherhood, F/M, First Time, Hazing, Kissing, Massage, Piercings, Prostitution, Shadow Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shadow Plane was strange in many ways - perhaps most significantly, no one paid very much attention to Rhyl when he arrived there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Rainbow Room

The Shadow Plane was strange in many ways - perhaps most significantly, no one paid very much attention to Rhyl when he arrived there. His skin might have shaded slightly more towards violet than grey, but not so much that people stared, not the way they did at home. It was oddly comforting, despite all the other peculiar things he had to get used to there, like the smells and the food and the clothing. 

Fortunately, his eldest brother Taz was there to help him get settled in. Tazenir had spent a couple of years on the Shadow Plane so far, coming home regularly but keeping his main residence there. Their mother had also come to assist Rhyl as he started his formal schooling, having him admitted to her family's academy where he would study wizardry. Apparently they still remembered her despite her decades of absence, and her word was sufficient to have her sons (even though they were halfbreeds) recognized as part of the Hlath clan. So here he would be known as Serhyl zau Hlath, and he would study alongside other youngsters who were probably his distant cousins in some measure, although he had no hope of tracing out how they were all related. They had all grown up together, and he was the outsider.

Before Dozilva left she reassured him that if he hated it he could always come home, and gave him a hug. "It will not be like you're used to," she told him for the hundredth time. 

"I know," he said. "I'll be fine." 

"Mmhmm. Just be obedient and work hard and you will get by. Taz will be around to keep an eye on you - talk to him if you have any problems, all right?"

"Yes, Mother." He hoped she wouldn't cry, and to his relief she didn't, only kissed him and vanished.

After his first week (well, he thought it was about a week, but they measured time differently here, by heartbeats and tides and cycles of luminescent moss and other things he didn't entirely understand) he was ready to go home, except that would have meant quitting, admitting he couldn't handle it. He had been assigned as a sort of servant to one of the older boys, Kelzen, and seemed to spend most of his time running errands and doing chores, not learning magic at all. He resented it, resented their smug superiority and the way they made fun of his accent and the fact that he already knew more magic than any of them and _it didn't matter._

Despondent on his first break of any length, he went to Taz's chambers and worked hard not to cry when he knocked at the door. Taz took one look at his face, brought him in and gave him some tea. "Hard work, eh?" he said eventually, once Rhyl had composed himself somewhat.

"It's not the work, it's the attitude. I thought that I'd f-fit in here, finally, but just because people don't shout things at me in the streets doesn't mean they don't know I'm a... a f-freak."

Taz shrugged. "Impress them enough and they'll forget about what colour your skin is or who your father might be. They respect skill here, they'll come around when they see how talented you are."

Normally Rhyl would have been pleased at this unexpected praise from his eldest brother, who had no interest whatsoever in magic, but now it just made him bitter. "That'll be hard, since I spend all day - fuck, there aren't even days, I hate this place! - all my waking time mopping floors and polishing boots." 

Taz chuckled. "Could be worse, he could be having you suck his cock."

"I know!" Rhyl shouted. "Except he won't, because I'm a disgusting halfbreed foreigner and he wouldn't stoop that low."

"You sound almost disappointed," Taz teased.

"No, it's not that, it's just... I thought things would be different here."

Taz patted his shoulder. "You'll get used to it, they'll get used to you, things will get better. Come on, finish your drink, I'm taking you out."

"Out where?" Rhyl asked as he followed his brother.

"You'll see," was all Taz told him.

They left the clan's halls and proceeded into what he assumed was one of the more elegant quarters of the city. The stars shed some faint light, but the streets were also lined with pale globes of magical illumination. Rhyl tried not to gawk at the people who walked by, dressed in high fashion that often exposed more skin than it covered. Some of them greeted Taz by name, and none of them, he noticed, seemed to be sneering or looking down on him. He was gradually becoming aware that his brother had a reputation here, one that he'd evidently earned.

Tazenir brought them to a high-vaulted chamber, its walls decorated with coloured glass. A sign indicated it was The Rainbow Room - the word was in the archaic tongue, there being no such term in modern shadar-kai. The unexpected brightness was dazzling after seeing nothing but black and white and grey and silver for so long. To one side, a woman played a double-reeded flute while a man drummed a soft, steady rhythm. Some people were eating and drinking, listening to the music and conversing quietly. A few danced, strange, sinuous movements that would have been extremely out of place in a ballroom at home. Some sort of incense burned, filling the air with a strange, sweet-scented musk. 

Taz led Rhyl through the room to a small corridor towards the back. A well-muscled woman blocked their way, but stepped aside with a smile when she saw Taz. "Who's this, then?" she asked jovially.

"My little brother, Serhyl," he said, putting one large hand on Rhyl's shoulder. "Just arrived, trying to make him feel welcome, Maryx."

"Well, you brought him to the right place," she said, smiling down at Rhyl, who felt a little dizzy looking up at her height. "Who did you want to see?"

"Is Nazendra free?"

"Lucky you, she is. Third on the right."

Taz nodded, and steered Rhyl in the right direction. "Knock," he instructed him when they got to the right door, so Rhyl did as he was told.

The door opened with a rustle and a woman's voice invited them to enter. Rhyl blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the small chamber. Half-reclining on a low mattress was a woman with dark grey skin, a multitude of piercings, and silver hair like his. He thought she was younger than his mother, but he still found it difficult to judge shadar-kai's ages. "Double for two," she said by way of greeting.

"Not two," Taz told her. "Just him. He's my brother, so treat him nice."

Rhyl was by now extremely suspicious. "Is this a brothel?" he asked under his breath in Aveyronnais, taking his brother aside for a moment.

"Not... exactly. Pleasure house. Various options are available. Does that offend your delicate sensibilities?"

"No, of course not."

"You've had sex before, haven't you?"

"Yes," Rhyl muttered, which was true, if awkward, fumbling handjobs counted as sex.

"Good. But in fact, Nazendra's more an artist than a whore. She did this," he said, pointing to the tattoos that spread from behind his ear down his neck, onto his shoulder and probably further for all Rhyl knew. "She'll take good care of you." 

Rhyl now noticed the shelves of tools along the right-hand wall of the room, and felt himself go pale. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"Might help you feel like you fit in a bit more," Taz said with a shrug. "But hey - what you do with her is up to you two. I'll be in the main room, find me there when you're done." He departed, closing the door behind him, leaving Rhyl alone with the half-naked woman.

Nazendra stretched languorously and rose from the bed, coming over to Rhyl. "Here," she said, beginning to undress him. "Let's get these off, hm?"

Rhyl let her disrobe him from the waist up, but stopped her when she went for his trousers. "That's enough," he told her, "for now anyway."

"Whatever you want," she said with a smile, stroking his hair in an extremely pleasant way. "You're new here, aren't you."

"Yes," he admitted. 

"From the Colour Plane?"

He had never thought of it that way, but he nodded.

"Is it as beautiful there as they say?" she asked, curious.

"It has some parts that are beautiful," he said slowly. 

"I'd like to go there," she sighed wistfully. "Maybe someday. Why don't you come lie down?"

Rhyl stretched out on the mattress. The chamber was warm and dark and comfortable. Nazendra had a small bottle of some oil, and began rubbing his chest, his arms, his shoulders. It was very relaxing, and if there hadn't been a mostly-naked woman sitting beside him, he might have fallen asleep. "More of this?" she asked after some time. "Or something else?"

"Something else," he murmured, and, emboldened, pulled her down to kiss him. She came willingly, but didn't stay on his lips for long, moving gradually along his jaw, up his cheek, until her tongue grazed his ear in a way that made him gasp. 

"We could put a ring right here," she whispered, licking the delicate skin of the tip of his ear. "If you would like."

Rhyl had no idea if he would like that or not, but he found himself nodding anyway. Nazendra rose gracefully and retrieved a few tools from her arsenal. When she returned she straddled his hips. Rhyl blushed, sure she would be able to tell how hard he was, but she didn't say anything about that, just moved his hair aside to give her a clear view of his left ear. The way she bent forward, her breasts were almost in his face. "Breathe in," she told him. Rhyl sucked in his breath and held it, his heart hammering. "Now, slowly out." He felt as though he was sinking into the mattress as he emptied his lungs. At the precise moment when all his air was gone, she pushed something sharp straight through the tip of his ear. It happened so quickly that he didn't have time (or breath) to cry out, but soon it started to hurt, and he couldn't help whimpering a little as she fitted the ring through the hole she'd made. 

Nazendra was skillful and worked quickly, and soon she had finished. She stayed atop Rhyl, stroking his hair, soothing him. The tip of his ear felt like it was on fire, hot and swollen and incredibly sensitive. Although he was still painfully aware of it, the fresh piercing faded into the background somewhat when she began to slowly move her hips against his. "Still want to keep your pants on?" she asked, smiling.

"N-no," he told her, swallowing hard. "I want to fuck you, is that all right?"

"Very all right," she told him, and very soon he was. 

When he rejoined his brother, Rhyl felt, perhaps not surprisingly, much more cheerful. Taz smiled and poured him a drink from the pitcher of thick black... something... that sat before him on the table. "Nice earring," he said.

"Thanks," Rhyl replied.

"Good time?"

"Yes!" he said, a little too loudly. "Very good," he added in an undertone.

Taz grinned. "Find out which of her piercings make her scream when you suck them?"

Up until that point Rhyl had somehow managed to avoid imagining what his brother had probably done with Nazendra other than get tattooed, but now the mental images were distressingly vivid. "I would prefer not to think about that. About you and her and ... that."

Taz laughed out loud. "Oh, that's so cute. Get over it, Rhyl, she's a professional."

"And here I thought by coming to a new plane, I might meet some girls you _haven't_ fucked."

"I'm sure there are still a few," Taz consoled him. "Haven't touched any of your little classmates, for instance. Try them. Show off your new decoration, maybe they'll be tempted to help you add a few more."

Rhyl wondered if they would think it was an affectation, and that he was a complete and utter poser, but just at that moment he couldn't bring himself to worry too much about what they would say. "Maybe," he told his brother, smiling. "And, uh, thank you."

"No problem," Taz told him. "Next break you get, we'll try somewhere new if you want."

"Yes please," Rhyl replied, before proceeding to choke on his drink when Taz said "Mom recommended this place, and I admit it's great, but there are others just as nice."

"Mom?"

"Sure. She did have a life before she was married, you know."

"I know, I just don't need to think about that either. You're not going to tell her about this, are you?" 

"Rhyl, she's going to see your new decoration next time she visits, she'll figure it out on her own. I mean, maybe not the exact details, but..."

"Oh. Oh, right. Fuck."

Taz laughed. "You've met our mother, right? She'll be proud of you, don't worry."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Well, compared to that, school should be no problem, right?" Taz smirked, clearly enjoying his brother's discomfort. "Look, when Dez comes here for his turn next year, it'll be your job to show him around, you'll have to know all the good spots." 

Rhyl covered his eyes and moaned softly to himself. But he had to admit, later, when one of the girls in his class shyly asked who had done his ear, that it had all been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
